Willing to Let You Go
by sakurak504
Summary: Ran's mad and she won't forgive Shinichi. So, he decides to do something... (Sorry guys my summaries aren't very great)


_Hello everybody! School is starting soon and I have a really tough teacher so I'm going to cram this in before I start writing again. Someone wanted me to write another chapter for "That Red Thread That Binds Us" and I want to, but I don't know what to write about in the next chapter. What do you think? Enjoy this new one!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan!_**

* * *

It was January, cold and rainy. The celebrations of Christmas and New Years was gone, leaving behind the bitterness of the month. Ran was bitter and cold, just like the month. Shinichi had returned like he promised, but... But, he was Conan and the fact that he hadn't told her broke her heart. She had allowed him to give her his explanation, but since then, she had avoided him. He tried to talk to her but everything she said to him had something to do with a project or assignment due at school. She conspicuously changed the subject every time he tried to talk about that. He knew he had hurt her too much. So, he intended to let her go.

Ran was lonely and she couldn't deny that. Nothing could testify against the fact that she was alone. for her, it was hard to avoid the man that she loved but she wouldn't forgive him so easily. Of course, she had Sonoko and her other friends at school, but it wasn't the same as having Shinichi talking to her and such. She didn't know what to do anymore.

-.-

Shinichi braced himself as he walked up to her door. He took a deep, deep breath and raised his hand. He knocked one, twice, three times and held his breath.

Ran opened the door. "Shinichi? What are you doing here?"

He smiled a smile that didn't touch his eyes. "I... I wanted to talk to you about some things. May I come in?"

She nodded and begrudgingly opened the door wider for him. "Of course." He walked in and she gently closed the door.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked, trying not to look at him.

"Tea would be nice, thank you." he contemplated on how to make this work without out it being awkward. Ran came back with two cups of tea and handed one to him.

"Thank you." he took a sip and grinned. "Your tea is always the best, Ran." the words were out of his mouth without him realizing.

She blushed lightly. "Thank you." Mentally, however, she was beating herself with a machete. _What the hell is wrong with me? He lies to me and I still feel something for him! BONK! _She coughed delicately and asked, "So... What brings you here, Shinichi?"

"I wanted to tell you something." he looked at her before continuing. "I know I hurt you a lot and I don't want to keep hurting you. You can't really hide that fact from me. I'm your best friend after all-well I was. And now, it's like we're complete strangers."She opened her mouth to talk but he silenced her with a gentle look.

"Ran, if I bother you so much, I will just back out of your life. Still, I want you to know something. I love you and that will never change, no matter what." he took a letter out of his pocket, slightly crumpled, and placed it in her hands. After a quick kiss on the cheek from him, he disappeared. Ran couldn't move. He just disappeared. What would she do?

"Well, I guess I'll just have to read this letter..." He had handwritten it, which meant that whatever he had to say, was probably important.

_Dear Ran,_

_I hope you read this and listen to what I have to say. You don't have to believe it and you don't have to talk to me after but please, just read it._

_As you know, I love you. I love you so much and I have since long ago. I've loved you before I even knew what love was... And because I love you, I'm willing to let you go. I'm backing out of your life. I know I make you unhappy and I don't want to make you that way. If it means sacrificing my happiness, I will do it. Your happiness means everything to me and it hurts so much to see you sad. Even if it means that you'll marry someone else that isn't me, I know that you'll be joyful, even if it's because of a man who isn't me. _

_Seeing your smile makes my heart swell. I will always love you, even if you don't feel that way. Getting stuck as Conan made me love you even more because I got to see the sides of you that I had never seen before. I got to see your motherly side, your caring side, even your darker side (which is still really really light). Now that I've hurt you... I feel like I have no right to be with you. That I have no right to love you. I'm sorry Ran, for all the pain I caused you. However, I'll never forget our childhood memories and all the best moments I had with you. The best parts of my life happened with you. _

_Ran, I'm really sorry. I love you, and... _

_You're the best thing that ever happened to me. _

_Goodbye, my love._

_Kudo Shinichi_

By the time Ran finished reading the letter, she was in tears. He was willing to let her go, to see her happy, even if it meant relinquishing his own happiness. He would ignore all the heartbreak of seeing her with another man, just to make her joyful again. After, grasping the concept that he truly loved her and was sorry, she threw the letter down on the table and was out of the house with her shoes half on in less than a second.

She ran and ran, down the streets, across the roads, so fast, to Shinichi's house. The light in the living room was on and she got to the gate, pushing it open and going to the door. She fumbled with the key and slammed the door open. After closing and locking the door, as well as taking her shoes off, she flew into the living room where Shinichi was looking at her, startled.

"Shinichi!" she flung herself into his arms and buried her face into his neck. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Ran?" his hands uncertainly went to her shoulders and lower back.

"I love you! I love you so much! God I can't.." her words stopped coming out but she knew that he understood. After she calmed herself down, she sniffled. "I can't believe that you would hurt yourself just to see me living a happily ever after. I couldn't live happily ever after without you! You are the only one who knows me inside out and it would hurt me too to lose you."

"Oh Ran." he nuzzled against her face and she blushed a dark shade of scarlet. He looked at her and she noticed their proximity. So close.. so very close. His breath was playing across her lips and she could feel her face flaring. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and she was frozen for a little while before thinking, _Participation is definitely a good idea..._

And so, the two lived the rest of their lives together in perfect harmony and peace, their lives filled with love and happiness.

The End

* * *

_A/N: So how was it? School is starting and there's gonna be a lot of homework! Please review! It would be very much appreciated. :D Love you all!_

_Sakura-chan_


End file.
